hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 March 2016
11:45 :p 11:46 ruh 11:46 http://www.cleverbot.com/ 11:46 Florida technically has a 51% chance of a hurricane landfall in any given year. 11:46 throw something at him :p 11:46 @Bob Yeah, but it is definitely overdue for a hurricane landfall. It may very well happen this year. 11:46 The result of it nearing Florida causes a rare Hurricane Emergency to be issued for Homestead 11:46 :p 11:46 XD 11:47 Azure that's for people with no friends. 11:47 The BNWC predicts three hurricanes will make landfall in the U.S. this year: one in NC, one in Florida, and one in Texas. 11:47 Wind shear suddenly hits it, weakening it back to a C3 hurricane 40 hours before it hit Homestead 11:47 :p 11:48 Sounds about right @Bob 11:48 LOL @HH 11:48 Thanks :) 11:48 Np., 11:48 * Np. 11:48 Two of which will be major hurricanes 11:48 Although, the SMWC adjusts that forecast slightly to two hurricane landfalls in Florida in 2016 11:48 Wow @Bob 11:48 Search something on here, I dare you. http://www.replacementgoogle.com 11:49 Then a hurricane warning gets issued for Louisiana 11:56 It should be (yeahright) 12:01 (brb) 12:01 Stupid lag. 12:01 :( 12:03 (back) 12:04 Wb. 12:04 Thanks 12:04 Bob thought you had left for the night :p 12:05 :p 12:05 GG collin 12:15 !kick everybody 12:15 :p 12:15 Hey 12:15 Wb Bob 12:15 Thanks 12:15 (hi) 12:15 :p 12:15 Np. 12:16 Wb B.O.B. the BLOB. 12:16 I am going to have a high of 71 next Tuesday :p :) @Bob 12:16 Go away, PFM 12:16 Sorry. :( 12:16 Wb Darren 12:16 Sleep in creepers :p 12:16 THX 12:16 Np. 12:16 Wb. 12:17 I know a lot about creepers 12:17 They will explode 12:17 :p 12:17 Wb Darren 12:17 Because he lives in Minecraft! XD 01:05 (yes) 01:05 (no) 01:05 (yes) 01:05 (neoncat) 01:05 spam. 01:05 Yes 01:05 CRAPPPPPP 01:05 ^ 01:05 report. 01:06 ^ 01:06 PFM, chat logs! 01:06 (n) 01:06 (y) 01:06 Chat logs submitted. 01:06 PassionFruitMaster, HypotheticalHurricane told you: I cannot die. I live. I am a bot. 01:06 PassionFruitMaster, Hypercane Bot told you: I cannot die. I live. I am a bot. 01:06 PassionFruitMaster, HypotheticalHurricane told you: I meant Hypercane Bot 01:06 PassionFruitMaster, HypotheticalHurricane told you: is a bot 01:06 WAT 01:06 Toaster Detected: Hypercane Bot 01:06 .-. 01:06 !say Toaster Detected: :p zure 01:06 Toaster Detected: :p zure 01:06 LOL 01:06 :P zure 01:07 !kick AGirlCalledKeranique 01:07 :( 01:07 !kick AGirlCalledKeranique 01:07 /kick AGirlCalledKeranique 01:07 :-( 01:07 Nice try. :P 01:07 !say !kick PassionFruitMaster 01:07 !kick PassionFruitMaster 01:08 LOL 01:08 :P 01:08 !kick :-P 01:08 NOOO.... :/ 01:08 war between bots 01:08 !ban 1003 :P 01:08 *has chat proof* 01:08 PFM vs HyBot 01:08 #HyBotAlwaysWins 01:08 !ban 10000 Dane 01:09 !logs 01:09 HurricaneOdile: Logs can be seen here. 01:09 Ooh 01:10 Emma's bugging me on JushStuff again... (facepalm) 01:10 https://i.ytimg.com/vi/o4lJw7wPg6A/hqdefault.jpg 01:10 (facepalm) 01:10 Dipper, that's just disgusting. 01:10 Ikr? :p :/ 01:10 Emma again... :/ 01:10 !updatelogs 01:11 StrawberryMaster: Logs updated (uploaded 76 lines to the page). 01:11 76 = C1 01:11 :p 01:13 test. 01:13 B- 01:13 :-P 01:13 Hey CouncilOrg 01:19 * AzureAzulCrash OBLITERATES and EXTINGUISHES Hypercane 01:20 :p zure 01:20 * AzureAzulCrash ANNIHILATES Hypercane 01:21 :P zure 01:21 *you destroyed a clone* 01:21 :P 2016 03 06